


Dream A Little Dream

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Beta Couple Curtis/Veronica, Curtis is a good guy okay, Curtis the matchmaker, Dreams, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Teasing, VLD-Positron Challenge, alarm clocks are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith's having dirty dreams about Shiro. Shiro's having nightmares. Curtis is having none of this holding back and just wants them to be happy already.





	Dream A Little Dream

He moaned as Shiro's hands swept over him, caressing every inch of his bare skin. They kissed deeply, hungrily as Shiro thrust into him with slow, deep strokes. Perfect, everything about this moment was perfect. Under the stars, not another living being in sight, with the man he loved.

" _Shiro,_ " Keith gasped as they broke the kiss, "Shiro, Shiro, I love it, you're so incredible...!"

"Keith," Shiro murmured, "You're so beautiful. I l-"

 

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

 

Keith groaned as the dream bubble burst and he woke up to find himself...well, not alone. Kosmo was sprawled across the bed, a large area of covers wet with drool as he snored away. But the bed had a noticeable lack of naked Shiro beside him. Keith smacked the alarm clock's snooze button in annoyance and rolled onto his side, but it was too late. The mood was ruined, you could never go back into a dream once it stopped.

"Why'd it have to stop before we finished?" he grumbled. Oh, well. He might as well get up, he usually never fell back to sleep after the alarm went off anyway.

He took his shower, dressed, and hurried down to the cafeteria. Luckily, it was empty, it was still too early for breakfast and the first meeting wasn't until the afternoon. Keith got himself a cup of coffee from the machine and sat down, sipping the bland and bitter brew. You didn't drink Garrison brand coffee from the machines for the taste, you drank it to wake up.

The Shiro-dreams had been happening since he was seventeen, but lately they'd been coming more and more frequently. He didn't mind them, far from it-in fact, the dreams were the best part of going to sleep. They didn't _always_ involve sex, but when they did, he usually didn't wake up until he came. Or at least until he heard Shiro say those three magic words.

 _The dreams are all I have,_ he thought with a sigh, staring into his cup. During their time in space there'd just never been _time_ to tell Shiro how he felt, and the one time he did had been in the heat of battle. And like an _idiot_ he'd whipped out the "you're my brother" excuse before he said it. No, Shiro wasn't his brother, he'd long passed thinking of him that way. Shiro was...

Takashi Shirogane was his _entire universe._

They'd never talked about what Keith had said. Again, there hadn't been time, and once they got back they'd been so busy dealing with Sendak and the remaining Galra. And, well...

_Adam._

They didn't talk about it. Shiro himself didn't talk about it, Keith wondered if he'd even given himself time to grieve. Either way, he didn't feel right bringing up his own feelings if Shiro was still mourning. So he made himself happy with the dreams.

 _Besides, he probably doesn't see me that way anyway,_ Keith thought. _I was just a kid when we met, I told him he was like a brother to me, and really, that's fine._ It wasn't, but Keith knew very well he couldn't force someone to like him back. Especially someone who was mourning their dead ex-boyfriend.

_We're best friends. I get to work beside him and be close to him. That's enough._

He finished his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash, just Hunk and Leifsdottir and Allura wandered into the cafeteria, followed by a few others. Hunk had his apron on, and Keith immediately brightened. If Hunk was making breakfast, it was automatically a good day.

**

Shiro scrambled out of bed, hurried through his shower, and put his uniform on so fast it was a wonder he didn't rip it. _Stupid alarm!_ Or was he the stupid one who hadn't set it the night before? Did it matter? He'd overslept, it was already eight-thirty; he didn't have a morning meeting for once, but he didn't like sleeping late on weekdays. Or ever, really.

The less time he spent sleeping, the less he risked dreaming of _that_ day again.

He rubbed his hair dry, dragged a comb through it, and hurried downstairs to the cafeteria. He could already smell pancakes and bacon and fresh coffee, and his mouth watered. _We need to get Hunk to start cooking full-time,_ he thought.

Luckily, there was still plenty left by the time he walked in. He fixed himself a plate and a cup of coffee, sitting down between Keith and Pidge.

"Morning," he said. Pidge smiled, but Keith dropped his fork and seemed to tense up.

"Oh...hey, Shiro. I didn't see you come in." His eyes kept darting around, and he immediately turned his attention back to his food. Shiro frowned.

"Keith, is something wrong? Did you sleep okay?" Keith coughed, his forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth and his cheeks turning red. "Keith, are-"

"I'm fine! It's just...Kosmo kept me up, that's all. He couldn't get comfy, moving around and all, and he takes up half the bed so I was feeling him tossing and turning for a few hours," Keith said, a bit too quickly. Shiro frowned, but didn't press any further as he focused on his breakfast.

"Maybe it's time he started sleeping on the floor," he said. "He's getting awfully big, even for a wolf."

"He's bigger than BaeBae," Pidge added. "Good thing she doesn't toss and turn in her sleep, or we'd never let her anywhere near our beds." Keith laughed, actually seeming to relax as he turned to her and Shiro. He was making eye contact now, Shiro noticed.

"You think Kosmo will listen if I tell him to stay off my bed? It's very hit or miss with him," he said. "Then again, I'm not that good at saying no to him."

"It's hard to say no to an animal," Pidge sighed. "BaeBae isn't even that much of a brat, she knows how to behave, we just spoil her anyway." Shiro chuckled. He'd spent more than a few evenings with the Holts and BaeBae was pretty much a sweetheart, if not a bit rambunctious at times. He'd only ever heard a few stories of her not listening or taking over someone's bed when they got up to get a drink or use the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"I wonder if it's different for space wolves," Keith mused. "I'll have a talk with him tonight, I guess!" He quickly went back to his food, not saying a word to anyone for the rest of the meal. In fact, he finished early and left the cafeteria as soon as he'd finished his last sip of coffee. Shiro stared at the last of his food and pushed his plate away, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Did Keith seem a little off earlier, Pidge, or..."

"It's not you," Pidge said.

"Yeah, he's been a little out of it all morning," Hunk said. "And I doubt it's anything to do with Kosmo, that wolf sleeps like a log and Keith's never had a problem cuddling up to him in close spaces."

"I thought so." Shiro sighed. "He's not getting sick, right? I mean, his appetite seemed just fine."

"Captain? A word, if you will?" Curtis, the Atlas's communications officer, approached him just then. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"All right." Shiro uneasily followed the officer out of the cafeteria, where Curtis immediately gave him a Look. "I know, I know. Look, it's just...not the right time, okay? I-"

"As an officer, I know it's not my place to tell you how to live your life," Curtis said. "But as your friend, I'm telling you to _just talk to him already._ " Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew Curtis was right, he knew Curtis had been right since the day Keith was discharged from the hospital and he'd caught Shiro about to cry at the sight of him. Maybe it was because Curtis was so nice, or because he was there at the right time, but Shiro wound up spilling his guts to the man. Since then, Curtis had seemed to make it his life's mission to get Shiro and Keith together.

"It's complicated," Shiro said. "Remember what I told you about that battle, about what happened to me back in space? How Keith almost..." He shuddered. "I still have nightmares about that day. That look in his eyes as he just _let_ himself fall."

Curtis put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes soft and sympathetic.

"Yet he's still here, Shiro, right by your side. He's alive, so are you."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. How long are you going to keep nursing the guilt?" Curtis asked. "He's been by your side all this time, you know he's never once held that day against you. Wasn't he the one who landed you on that planet so Allura could save the other you?"

"He was, yeah." Shiro smiled. "He was the first person I saw when I woke up again...and he stayed with me the whole time my consciousness was trying to merge with the new body." The struggle lasted for what seemed like hours, he'd almost given up, and then he'd heard Keith's cries. _Don't do this to me again, Shiro! Don't leave me!_ And Keith's tearful face when he finally opened his eyes again. "He never left my side, even once."

Curtis nodded.

"Exactly. So there's no reason for either of you to hold back, is there?"

"Well, no..."

"So tell him how much you love him," Curtis said, "or I'm going to tell him for you." Shiro smiled wryly.

"Just like how Lance told you Veronica had the hots for you before she had a chance to open her mouth?" Curtis chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"Amazing how that one can stay on top of his sister's love life but still hasn't asked the princess out on a date, isn't it? Don't be a McClain sibling, Captain. I love Veronica dearly, and Lance is a good kid, but don't follow their example when it comes to your love life." Shiro couldn't help laughing a little himself.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise." Curtis's face became stern.

"Not tomorrow, Captain." Shiro sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll go find him right this second and pledge my undying love to him. Okay?"

"Good." Curtis took his hand. "Good luck. When I see you next, I want you to be walking on air, got it?" Shiro nodded, shaking the officer's hand.

"Thanks, Curtis. Just promise you won't tell Veronica yet? She's not as loud as Lance, but you know how excited she gets about people's love lives," he said. Curtis smiled.

"I'm not making any promises I can't keep." It figured, Shiro thought. Curtis and Veronica had been together long enough that they were like that old married couple who told each other everything, especially concerning their friends' love lives. Hopefully Veronica would keep _her_ lips sealed.

"See you later, then."

He headed back towards the bedrooms, filled with a sense of purpose. _No more stalling, Shirogane. Let's do this._ He knocked on Keith's bedroom door, taking a deep breath.

**

"So when we see them later at the meeting, they'll be practically floating, right?" Veronica said. Of course he'd told her about his talk with the Captain, she'd been watching them just as closely. "Arms linked, staring into each other's eyes...maybe a few badly-hidden love bites?" Her eyes gleamed, and Curtis trailed his finger along the collar of her uniform's jacket.

"You mean like this one?" He chuckled. "No, I'm sure those collars will hide any marks. I'd look for mussed hair."

"Mussed hair, maybe Keith walking a little stiffly?" Veronica winked, and Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think they'd go _that_ far this soon, do you? I mean, you and I waited a respectable amount of time before we..." He trailed off.

"Did the thing?" Veronica giggled. "Yes, we waited three whole weeks before I snuck you into my room. Believe me, it wasn't easy having so much restraint." Curtis blushed, pulling her onto his lap, and she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You and I were only pining for each other for...maybe a year or two? Keith and Shiro have been wanting each other since Keith turned legal."

"Point taken," Curtis said, brushing his lips against hers. "So you really think they will?"

"Not only will they, they'll be so loud the whole Garrison will hear them," Veronica said.

"Like you were?" Curtis teased. Veronica blushed, playfully butting her head against his.

"In your dreams!" she squealed as he began to unbutton her jacket.

***

_Kill me. Please, kill me, this is so embarrassing, why didn't I lock the door before I fell asleep?_

He'd decided to try to take a nap after breakfast, knowing the meeting later could go on for hours and that it wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep at the table. Of course, going back to sleep had led him into another one of _those_ dreams, and this particular awakening had almost made him long for the alarm clock.

"How long have-" He shook his head. "Shiro, I am _so_ sorry you had to-"

"Keith." Shiro took his hands, squeezing tightly, as though he were afraid Keith would run away. "Keith, how long? I mean, how long have you been..."

"Since before Kerberos," he mumbled. "I've always...I mean, I know you were already with someone and I was just a kid, but I still did, and when you came back, I..." He bit his lip. "I just didn't think there was any point in _saying_ anything, I figured once we got home you'd get back with Adam, and then when you found out, well..." He shook his head. "It's not a big deal, anyway."

"Yes, it is." Shiro was pulling him into his arms now, holding him tightly. "Keith, I've loved you since the day you rescued me from the Garrison hospital." Keith gasped, his heart skipping a beat.

"S-Shiro, you-"

"Something always kept my mouth shut. I wasn't over Adam, didn't want to seem like you were just a rebound. Never finding the time to talk about it with the war going on, you leaving with the Blades..." He swallowed. "That day." His voice shook, and Keith's arms slowly came up to wrap around him.

"So all this time?"

"Yeah." Shiro buried his face in his hair. "I keep having dreams of that battle, seeing you falling into space. I should've told you sooner." Keith pressed his cheek against Shiro's shoulder, breathing in his scent, soaking in every bit of his warmth.

"You never told me about those," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Shiro pulled back, his eyes misty with emotion as he trailed his fingers along Keith's jaw. "Maybe they were trying to tell me something. I just didn't listen, not until now."

"Shiro..." Keith smiled, blinking away tears of his own. "I love you. I love you so much, I'm so glad I can finally say it like, well, this." Not in the heat of battle as he desperately tried to bring Shiro back to himself, but here, in the peaceful privacy of his bedroom, in Shiro's arms.

Feeling Shiro's cock press against him.

_Oh._

The erection he'd lost to his embarrassment earlier was returning, his pulse racing, a slow heat spreading throughout his body. Shiro's mouth settled over his, their hands hurrying to unbutton each other's jackets. He knew he wasn't dreaming, not with the trails of heat Shiro's fingers lest against his bare skin, the gentle nip of teeth against his bottom lip. Shiro lowered him to the bed, breaking the kiss, holding his gaze.

"Why don't I make your dream come true?"

"God, _yes._ " Keith pulled him down for another kiss, the last of their clothing falling to the floor.

**

They arrived at the meeting just as it was starting, Shiro feeling a great weight lifted from him. Keith was practically glued to his side, they could barely take their eyes off of each other, and he didn't care who noticed. Even the collective grin of everyone in the room save for Iverson didn't faze him, or Keith.

"Glad you could finally join us, lovebirds," Iverson said grouchily. "Bad enough when _those_ two strolled in without fixing themselves up first!" It was then that Shiro noticed Curtis's jacket was rumpled, and Veronica's was unbuttoned at the top. When Curtis's eyes caught Shiro's, he gave him a thumbs-up sign.

_Note to self: Thank Curtis later. Possibly see about a pay raise for him._

He squeezed Keith's hand under the table, smiling warmly at him. Keith smiled back, and Shiro knew that he wouldn't be having that nightmare again anytime soon.


End file.
